A ciegas
by Amortetia
Summary: Su hermana insistio en esa cita a ciegas que habia preparado, ella acepto para quitarse de encima a su hermana. Ella no se imagino la sorpresa ques esa cita le deparaba.
1. Cita

Hola, aquí estoy con están historia que será corta pero espero les guste

Como siempre estos personajes no me pertenecen solo estoy jugando con sus nombres,

La historia está fuera del universo de los juegos del hambre

...

Se miro en el espejo por décima vez. No sabía si esa blusa sería la mejor decisión, se mordió el labio.

-Muévete ya es tarde- gritaron y tocaron a la puerta

-Voy- contestó dándose una última mirada en el espejo, tomó su bolsa y salió corriendo

-Vas a desayunar- le pregunto su hermana

-No, Prim. Desayuno en el trabajo, nos vemos- dijo tomando su botella de agua y besando a su hermana, despidiéndose de la mano de su amiga. Camino a la estación del metro para tomar el tren de las 6:15 tenía exactamente 45 días tomando el tren equivocado, el trayecto era de 30 minutos y tenía que caminar 15 minutos. Llegaba todos los días a las 7:05 o 7:10 a su trabajo por suerte Madge siempre la cubría y firmaba a las 6:58 por ella casi todos los días. Nadie más que Madge sabía porque hacía todo eso, si alguien más lo supiera pensarían que estaba loca.

Su tren llegó, entró y solo había un lugar vacío junto a él su corazón se aceleró.

-Buenos días- dijo para nadie en especial.

-Buenos días- respondieron varias personas incluyéndolo era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz era. Se sentó junto a él su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba como todos los días guapísimo con su bata perfectamente doblada sobre su mochila, katniss había analizado que podría ser, doctor, enfermero, químico, había pensado mucho en ello y según su conclusión el era enfermero como su hermana. Era la primera vez en 20 días que se sentaba junto a él. Fingió escuchar música como él para poder escuchar el tipo de música que escuchaba, el trayecto fue demasiado rápido para ella, pero pudo escuchar a Coldplay, the Beatles, Queen y Ed Sheeran sus gustos eran parecidos lo que la hizo sonreír, como siempre se bajó primero mientras ella suspiraba y veía como se perdía entre la multitud. Su parada llegó como siempre, se bajó del tren para comenzar a caminar, le dio play a la música para empezar a caminar cuando llegó colocó sus cosas donde siempre y se puso su mandil.

-Buenos días Kitty Kat-

-Buenos días Madge-

-Te toca el desayuno-

-Lo se-

-Y entonces...- Katniss suspiro, llevaban 4 días hablando de lo mismo

-No pude hacerlo-

-Katniss-

-Madge yo no me veo cómo tu-

-Y eso qué, no a todos les gustan las rubias-

-ajá- dijo Katniss

-Ay katniss nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes-

-Sabes que esto nunca me había pasado, no puedo sólo acercarme y decirle ¡hola te vi por primera vez hace unos 30 días y me obsesioné contigo!-

-No le vas a decir eso, podrías empezar por un ¡hola!-

-Mmm- dijo Katniss poniendo los hot cakes en el plato

-Empieza de a poco, vamos, Kat eres hermosa y no creo que él no te haya visto-

-Esto es una tontería Madge, debería olvidarme de él, le dire a Prim que si acepto salir con ella y ese doctor que me ha querido presentar desde que empezó su servicio-

-Okay, entonces si lo vas olvidar, el lunes no tengo que checar por ti- pregunto curiosa

-Supongo que no- Katniss terminó su plato y comenzó su turno a las 2 de la tarde salió para la escuela como todos los días, una parte de ella se alegraba que fuera viernes. Así resistiría el impulso de volver a subirse en el tren equivocado.

Johanna pasó por ella como cada noche a la universidad, su último año estaba siendo cansado por la cantidad de horas que tenía que pasar en la biblioteca, no tenía tiempo ni de practicar tiro con arco.

-Hola descerebrada-

-Hola-

-Como te fue-

-Bien, sin novedad. A ti-

-Bueno descerebrada hoy fui a visitar a Prim-

-ah si, porque-

-Me sentía un poco mal. Antes de que me regañes no pasó nada lombrices tal vez. El caso es que conocí al famoso doctor que te quiere presentar tu hermana-

-Así-

-Si, y está guapo... más te vale aceptar ya o decirme para ir más a menudo a ver al doctor- Katniss suspiro.

-He estado pensando y creo que aceptaré la cita-

-De verdad-

-Si, aceptó salir con él-

-y exactamente que cambio-

-Nada, solo que ya me canse de escucharlas a ustedes decirme que salga con él, voy a salir con él tendremos una cita mediocre y me olvidaré de este asunto-

-Ya veremos- dijo Johanna estacionando el coche afuera de la casa que compartían las tres. Entraron a la casa.

-Primrose- grito Johanna

-Que pasa, por que los gritos- la chica rubia estaba en pijama

-Katniss aceptó salir con tu doctor-

-QUÉ- grito emocionada su hermana, katniss rodó los ojos

-Ohh verás que el doctor te va a encantar, es muy guapo pero sobre todo buena persona-

-Ajá... bueno me avisas cuando es la cita-

-La próxima semana descansamos, si, será la próxima semana- le grito la rubia mientras Katniss caminaba a su cuarto.

-por favor-

-Prim-

-Tu me dijiste que si ella decía que si lo intentarías, vamos doctor-

-No me llames así, sabes que soy solo un reciente como tú-

-Si pero eres ya un doctor-

-Si, pero solo estoy empezando... Estamos en el mismo rango-

-No lo estamos... Pero esa no es la cuestión-

-Cuál es entonces- dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza

-La cita, tú y mi hermana. Por qué si iras-

-Prim, te dije que tengo un crush con una chica, no quiero salir con tu hermana y pensar en la otra-

-Te aseguró que si salen no te arrepentirás, son el uno para el otro lo sé, tengo un presentimiento-

-Pero... como sabes-

-Solo lo sé, por favor. Me costo mucho convencerla, no me hagas esto-

-Prim te dije que si saldría con tu hermana hace 6 meses, si te tomo todo ese tiempo, quiere decir que ella no tiene ganas de salir-

-Es que no le gustan las citas a ciegas-

-Entonces esto no tiene sentido-

-Pero está es la primera que yo le organizo y se que ustedes-

-Son el uno para el otro- dijo imitándolo

-Oye tampoco me imites-

-Ay Primrose, esta bien. Dile a tu hermana que la veré en el restauran Capital a las 6, dile que pregunte por la reservación de Odair-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, quiero ser madrina de su primer hijo- dijo alejándose de él

-Estás loca- dijo el chico rodando los ojos.

Lunes llego de golpe, se paró en la intersección de los trenes, miro los nombres y analizó que hacer, ir a la derecha significaba verlo de nuevo, pero si iba a la izquierda significaba ser honesta consigo misma y aceptar que jamás tendría el valor de hablarle y él nunca se iba a fijar en alguien como ella. Miro de nuevo a un lado y al otro y camino a la izquierda porque tenía que seguir con su vida. Suspiro en el cristal, era una joven de 25 años que había trabajado desde los 16 para que su hermana estuviera bien. Termino la preparatoria por las noches y espero hasta los 22 para ella empezar a estudiar, había ganado algunos torneos de tiro con arco que le dieron suficiente dinero para empezar a estudiar sin preocuparse por los estudios de Prim, seguía practicando tiro con arco profesionalmente, si todo salía bien el siguiente año iría a los Juegos Olímpicos. Alejo esos pensamientos y se encaminó a una semana de fuerza de voluntad.

No sabía porque había aceptado, bueno si lo sabía, si salía con la hermana de Prim se quedaría con su amistad porque él sabía que no importa cuán bonita fuera su hermana él seguiría pensando en esa chica de ojos grises. Aunque esa semana la había visto solo 1 vez cuando fue al café que estaba cerca de la casa de su amigo Finnick literalmente se había escondido, no quería que ella pensara que la estaba acosando. Se fue de ahí rápido, al menos ya sabía donde trabajaba movió su cabeza tenía que concentrase en si cita.

-basta Prim, no dejaré que me maquilles ni que me peines-

-Pero Katniss-

-Ya acepte llevar este vestido, basta-

-Esta bien, solo quiero que dejes a Peeta impactado-

-cantos años tienes este doctos 70-

-Muy graciosa, tiene entre 26 y 27. Es médico residente, este es su último año aunque sí todos sale bien se quedara otros dos para ser cirujano, creo que le gusta cardiología o trauma- Katniss la miró extraña

-Bueno, me voy... Te veo en 30 minutos-

-usa Condon- le gritó su hermana

Llegó al restaurante 5 minutos antes de las seis

-Buenas noches, mesa para uno-

-Tengo una reservación, está a nombre de Odair-

-Claro sígame- Katniss siguió a la joven, era un restaurante bonito no extremadamente elegante pero si lo suficiente -Buenas noches llegó su acompañante. El joven se levanto y giro para ver a la famosa hermana en cuanto la vio se quedo petrificado

-Madicion- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, la chica rodó los ojos, otra cita a ciegas que saldría mal.

Tardaron casi 10 minutos en salir de su impresión, Peeta se movió y saco la silla para que ella se sentará

-siéntate-

-Si... Yo- no lo podía creer él estaba ahí frente a ella, el chico del tren con su cabello rubio.

-Te llamas Katniss verdad-

-Si y tú eres Peeta-

-Si, Prim me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo conteniendo las ganas de confesarle todo lo que estaba ocultando.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	2. Hasta las 12

Hola!!

Regrese. Que lo disfruten.

Estaba muriendo de sueño, siempre que le tocaba estar en trauma se cansaba aun más. Había decidido irse a Seattle al hospital Mercy pues era de los mejores, cuando llego no sabía que especialidad quería, solo sabía que quería ser cirujano, pensó que el primer año sería fácil pues no tenía guardar de 48 horas, pero estaba equivocado trabajaba de 7 de la mañana a 7 de la noche, por eso estaba muy cansado, bostezaba al cristal el tren iba ligeramente lleno, tenía que bajarse 2 paradas antes para caminar al hospital, estaba pensando en eso cuando las puertas se abrieron escucho un "maldita sea" por eso volteo a ver a la chica en cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo vio a una castaña levantando de piso unos libros, parecía agitada, cuando le levanto miro sus ojos grises, después de agarrarse a los barrotes miro su reloj, seguramente iba tarde, subió la mirada y él fingió no verla sentía su mirada pero no se movió fingía escribir un mensaje de texto. Cuando se dio valor para subir la mirada de nuevo, ella no estaba donde la vio. La busco con la mirada y vio que se había sentado lejos de él pero todavía veía su perfil. Era muy bonita pero tenía un aire salvaje que le llamaba la atención. Se fijó que le faltaban 3 paradas para bajarse así que analizó la posibilidad de ir a hablarle. Se levanto de su asiento y se puso más cerca de ella estaba animándose a hablarle cuando escucho el nombre de su parada no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, así que suspiro y se bajó dejando atrás a la chica.

El shock inicial pasó rápido y ambos comenzaron a hablar mientras esperaban su comida, una copa de vino se transformó en una botella.

-Y qué haces para vivir-

-Pues trabajo en una cafetería, de hecho es la cafetería de mi tía, en realidad yo administro todo, pero para todos los empleados soy una simple cajera-

-Y tu tia-

-Ella se va de viaje con mi tío todo el tiempo. Y tú-

-Pues tengo una beca por estar en el hospital-

-Prim me dijo algo de un corazón o un trauma- Peeta soltó una risa y hizo el corazón de ella saltar

-Si, estoy pensando en especializarme en Trauma o cardiología-

-Y que te gusta más-

-No se, Prim dice que debería elegir trauma. Tu hermana es excelente. No se porque no estudio medicina-

-Porque no nos alcanzaba el dinero-

-Oh dios lo siento-

-Esta bien, me siento orgullosa de que pudiera pagarle la escuela de enfermería-

-Estoy seguro que el hospital le ofrecerá una beca para ser enfermera quirúrgica ganan mucho más-

-Perfecto así podré dejar de trabajar- katniss comenzó a reír y Peeta la miro con una chispa en diversión. Hablaron de todo en la cena, Sus gustos, sus familia, su infancia, sus planes. El restaurante se fue vaciando hasta que la camarera sutilmente les llevó la cuenta. Peeta pago por supuesto se levantaron y en cuanto lo hicieron Peeta observo lo bonita que era no es que no lo haya observado ya, pero verla ahí junto a él fue impactante

-Creo que tengo que agradecerle a mi hermana-

-Yo también- dijo el caminado a donde estaba su auto

-no pensé que su plan funcionará, es la primera cita a ciegas en la que no salgo corriendo-

-Me siento alagado fue un honor- se detuvo delante de su auto -Te llevó-

-Tienes auto-

-Si, pero no lo uso mucho, porque tengo turnos largos termino tan cansado que me da miedo chocar de camino a casa-

-Tiene sentido, pero no tienes guardias-

-Por ahora no, aunque tal vez en dos meses comience ahí empezaré a dejar de dormir-

-Prim duerme casi todo un día después de su guardia-

-Si es agotador, entonces te llevo-

-Claro- el trayecto fue ameno, siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron afuera de su casa

-Bueno pues muchas gracias por la cena, la charla y traerme-

-Quisieras...-

-Si- Katniss quiso ocultar su emoción

-salir otra vez conmigo- su corazón se aceleró

-Claro, cuando quieras-

-El siguiente sábado. Es muy pronto ¿Puedes?-

-Si-

-Bueno, gracias Katniss, seguimos en contacto- Peeta beso su mejilla deteniendo más de lo necesario

-Adiós Peeta- respondió ella saliendo del auto.

Peeta la vio subir las escaleras cuando la perdió de vista comenzó a conducir. Llamo a Finnick porque era el único que sabía la historia

-Vaya vaya veo que la cita fue bien, son las 12 de la noche-

-Finnick-

-Peeta-

-Es Ella, la chica con la que salí hoy, la hermana de Prim es ella-

-Tu chicha del tren-

-Si-

-No es cierto, se lo dijiste-

-No-

-Debes decirle, ella tiene que saber que eres un idiota-

-Muy gracioso-

-Se quedaron de ver otra vez verdad-

-Claro-

-Eres un bastardo con suerte, no lo eches a perder Mellark-

-No lo haré adiós-

-Adiós- Peeta entro en su casa con espíritu renovado. Se acosto en su cama recordando el momento que la conoció.

El lunes por la mañana katniss se debatía entre irse en el tren equivocado y volver a encontrarse a Peeta casualmente, decidió no hacerlo pues no quería parecer una acosadora. Llego al trabajo

-Y Entonces... como te fue con la cita-

-Madge, el doctor Mellark es mi Chico del tren-

-QUÉ-

-Así es-

-Maldita suertuda, cuéntame todo-

-Pues cenamos y hablamos de todo llegue a las 6 al restaurante nos corrieron a las 11:30-

-Katniss- la chica apretó sus brazos -Esto es el destino, es el destinooo- grito Madge.


End file.
